Haunted by the Cards
by The Faniest fan
Summary: Not knowing who he is, where he is, or what's going on, William Afton is plopped into a world with little to no sense. William 'Spades' Afton is put into an office, surrounded by ghosts and animatronics, though he's too oblivious to realize they wish for his death. Will they ever make it back home? Will the normal Afton ever get his memory back? Warning for mild gore and swearing


_(Just an authors warning, this might be bad. I dunno. It depends in what you call bad or not.)_

Chapter 1: Spade of the court

I don't remember much before I got here. I just kinda woke up in an unfamiliar place, that kind of looked like a courtroom.

"Spades! Pay attention!" A yellow duck(or was it a chicken?) barked at me.

"Anyways, I say we execute him!" A brown bear exclaimed.

"Off with his head for the crimes!" A dark red fox chimed in.

"Although it would be better if he walked the plank.." He muttered under his breath.

"I agree. What do you think, Spades?" The chickduck(I still can't decide if she's a chicken or a duck) asked.

"Um.. We should execute him." I said, not exactly sure what to say.

"Jeez Spades, you're usually the one excited about the executions." the fox said, and I didn't know what he was talking about. I don't even know where I am!

"Yeah.." I said, thinking of excuses. "I'm just a bit tired today.." The bear sighed.

"I swear, this is the fifth night he hasn't been sleeping! Can you believe it, Hearts?" The fox shook his head.

"No I can't, Clubs. Spades, you need to stop staying up late! I'm gettin' worried about you matey! You be needin' your sleep!" I yawned, and nodded.

"I'll try.."

Chapter 2: The madness of Will

I looked around. I didn't seem to be in the courtroom anymore. I seemed to be in an office, wearing commoner's clothes of all things!

"What is this madness?" I asked myself, as the other cards weren't there. I explored my surroundings, noticing crude drawings strewn around the walls. Although I couldn't draw better myself, I still criticize work. It's my job. Although I usually do it when the artist is around.

"Hello? My fellow cards? Other servants? Executioner? My dear advisor?" I called out, and in response, I heard whispers.

" _It's HIM!"_

" _Let's get HIM tonight!"_

" _C'mon! Race you to the stage!"_

I heard little giggles to the right of me, and I looked. There, I saw a rectangular-shaped hole in the wall. I'd rather have it an arch. I must be in Club's kingdom, and got confused for a commoner. I peeked through the hole, but saw nothing. It was too dark. But I did hear footsteps coming down the hall, and I tried to see through the darkness.

"Halt! Who's there? As the king of Spades, I demand you to show yourself!" The footsteps stopped. They must be afraid of me! And rightfully so, I am the king of Spades! The famous king who braved the S.L. war, and defeated General Ennard! I still do have nightmares about it, but I don't announce my weaknesses. Then the footsteps went back to where they came from, and I smiled cunningly, and kept exploring the room I was in.

Chapter 3: Out of the court

I walked out of the courtroom, feeling a little on the downside. I have no idea where I am, why everyone's calling me 'Spades', or what's going on. I somehow got through the crowds, and followed the signs to the Spade kingdom. Since my name is apparently Spades, I'll just go to the kingdom with my name on it.

"Hey! Spades! Wait up!" the chickduck(her name is Diamonds) called to me. I turned around, and waited for her to catch up. Once she did, she hands me a paper.

"Here. There's a party tonight at Heart's palace. Don't miss it!" She said, blew me a kiss, then walked away.

"Um.." I said, a little more than a little confused. I walked back to the castle(should I call it my castle? I feel like it doesn't belong to me..), and sat down on what I could assume is my throne.

"Sire! Your back! How was the execution?" I heard someone say, and when I looked, it was a little gray child, with tear stains running down their face. I tried to act natural, and I thought for a bit.. The fox(his name is Hearts) said that I loved executions.

"It was wonderful, you know how I love executions." I said, grinning. God, I must seem sick..

"Y-yes I do sire! Shall I fetch you some tea?" I nodded, and the little child ran off.

' _What have I gotten myself into?'_ I thought.

Chapter 4: Learning to watch

I picked up a thin, rectangular object.

"What in the Joker's name is this?" as I inspected this, moving pictures flashed across the screen.

"Oh dear Diamond's sake! I have to bring such foreign objects back to my kingdom to inspect! How could Clubs keep this from the rest of us? Or maybe they all are keeping this from me! Why would they do that?" I kept pondering this until I heard the footsteps return, and Diamonds comes into the room!

"Oh hello Diamonds! How are you? How did the court turn out? I bet he was executed. It serves him right!" Diamonds looked at me, quite confused, and then she grabbed me! "Oh! Diamonds! What are you doing? Are you doing what I think you're doing? Oh how scandalous!" I said as she took me to a room that was labeled 'employees only'.

"By the way, just to confirm, we are going to make out, right Diamonds?" She looked at me in disbelief.

"NO! What has gotten into your head?! I am a child!" I took a double take.

"What? Diamonds, what are you talking about?" She slapped me.

"I ain't no diamond! I'm a kid you killed, and now you need to pay for it!"

"I never killed anyone! I just watch the executioner do it!"

Chapter 5: Spade's mask

"You're acting very weirdly today, sire." the child said as they brought me my tea.

"I-it's just the stress." I said semi-confidently, not exactly sure if I've been caught or not.

"Maybe the party will calm your nerves, sire?" The child said, a little suspicious.

"Maybe.. Maybe.." I said, and before I knew it, the time for the party came. I went, and it looked cool! There were red and black lights, and a card theme! I thought it looked nice.

"You like it? Diamonds finally got around to decorating a party for once." the bear(his name is Clubs) said.

"Yeah! It looks really cool!" Clubs smiled and walked away. Soon enough, I was having a great time with the other 'cards'(we don't look like cards, so why call ourselves that?), and suddenly, the music stopped! I looked up to where the stage is, and saw the child!

"Ahem. Excuse me for stopping the music, but I believe I have caught a liar in our midst!" the other 'cards' gasped, and so did I.

"But who?" Diamonds asked in disbelief.

"Spades!" the child exclaimed, pointing at me. Everyone gasped.

Chapter 6: Wrong William

She slapped me again.

"Look, Diamonds. I know you love slapping things, but c'mon! My face is hurting, and I want to be looking my best for my kingdom!" Diamond glared at me.

"What are you talking about?! You don't have a kingdom! Your even more insane than when you killed me!" I gave her a look of disgust.

"Diamonds, why would I ever kill you?" she just shook her head, and dumped me into a room.

"Freddy, you take care of him. I'm not dealing with this." I looked around and saw my pal.

"Hey Clubs!"

Chapter 7: Accusations

I looked at everyone else, then the child.

"U-um.. No..?" the child leapt down, and went up to me.

"Look at his nervous position, his brown eyes, and his astray strands of hair! None of which our beloved king has!" the other cards gasped.

"And please, would you show us your back?" I hesitated, and then pulled up my shirt to show my back. The cards gasped again.

"See? The REAL Spades doesn't have all these scars!" I pulled my shirt down, and turned to face everyone.

"Who are you?!" Diamonds yelled. I racked my brain as to who I could be other than Spades. I couldn't find any names.

"Well?!" Clubs yelled, bringing out a(somehow) concealed club, and I panicked.

"I-I don't know, ok? I just woke up at the court, and I don't know who I am, or where I am, or anything!" I said in a panic.

"He's obviously lying. He's trying to trick me. Nothin' gets past me." Hearts said. I scanned the room to find a quick exit, when the cake caught my eye. Specifically the knife that was in it..

Chapter 8: The Joker

"Ok, look, Clubs, I know we're not on the best of terms, but c'mon buddy! No need to be carrying me around for it! That one 'order' was a joke!" I said as Clubs carried me to a table, and set me down on it. Well, more like slammed me down on it.

"Ow! Clubs, watch it!" I said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Ok, look, dude. Stop calling me Clubs, and you should be scared right now! I am that kid you killed! I know I don't look like him, but you know me! I'm Jason!" Jason.. That name sounds slightly familiar…

"Well then, I never knew that! Hello Jason, I'm Spades, king of the fabulous Spade kingdom!" Jason looked both infuriated and mind-blown at the same time.

"YOU ARE NOT A KING, OR SPADES! YOU ARE A DIRTY, HORRIBLE MURDERER!" he yelled. I took a few seconds to recover from the explosion, and I looked him right in the eyes.

"Look Jason, I am Spades, king of Spade kingdom."

"NO YOU ARE NOT! OH MY GOSH! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUPID?!" I gasped.

"Bish, I'm FABULOUS! Not STUPID! Get your facts straightened out!" Jason facepalmed.

"I-I just.. I give up.. Bon, you can stuff him.. I just.. I can't do this.."

Chapter 9: True cravings

I ducked in between Diamonds and Hearts, then made my way to the cake. I grabbed the knife and whipped around, feeling much more confident than I was a few seconds ago.

"Don't come any-" I stopped short in my sentence, to find that I was not in a fancy ballroom anymore, but a dark and weird smelling room, and the cards weren't themselves anymore, but familiar-looking children.. I looked at my knife, and looked at the kids. One of them leapt at me, but I swiftly cut through his stomach and pushed him down with ease. Blood stained my clothing and skin, and I felt.. Good… I smiled as the other children looked at the first victim in horror and shock, then started to back away. I gave chase, eventually catching, and cutting away at their skin and puncturing their organs, leaving them to bleed to death. I felt great, the adrenaline rush, the blood pouring out of their frail, little bodies. Then, everything flickered away, and was replaced by the ballroom. The children were replaced with the cards, and I gasped in horror at what I had done. I looked around, then ran through the exit door, and into the night.

Chapter 10: Wrong place, wrong time

I eventually figured out that I wasn't in my kingdom, or any kingdom at all! I was in a 'U.S.', whatever that is. I sat on the table as a purple rabbit circled around me, then suddenly picked me up, then smiled.

"You're getting a new suit!" he exclaimed, and I smiled.

"I love suits! Well, I like anything luxurious and pretty!" the rabbit paused, looking quite confused. Then, he brought out an empty shell that looked like himself, but yellow, and began to do something to it.

"Here. Here's a new suit." he said, presenting it to me.

"Oh HECK NO! That suit has so many flaws!" and as I started to list the ways, the bunny picked me up, and shoved me in the suit.

"Hey!" I said, angered that he forced me into something this ugly.

"You are not gonna just shove me into this musty, dirty, smelly old suit!" I yelled angrily at the rabbit, and he looked frustrated.

"If you just stand still, I'll make it better for you!" I grumbled, but finally agreed, then I stood still for him.

Chapter 11: Back home

I ran, and ran, and ran, until I felt like I couldn't run anymore. I started to walk, when my feet slipped under me! I yelled, and fell for what seemed like eternity. Then, out of the blue, I hit my head on black and white tiles, then passed out.

Chapter 12: Posers

I heard a thump nearby, so I made the rabbit stop tailoring my suit so I could check it out. I went, and saw someone who looked just like me!

"Who is this?! Are they out of their bloody mind?!" I yelled, and noticed they were passed out. The rabbit looked to me, then the impostor, then me again.

"Um.. Freddy..? I think we have a problem…" when Jason came out, he looked as confused as the rabbit!

"What…?" he asked quietly.

"We need to arrest and execute this impostor! How dare he pretend to be me!" I exclaimed in disbelief, not believing that someone would dare to pose as me! I took my suit off with some struggle, then picked them up by the collar, and carried them to the office I was in when I woke up. He looked sorta familiar to me for some reason..

Chapter 13: Which impostor?

I woke up to someone who looked exactly like me yelling in my face about impostors, and I yelped.

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled. "And why are you posing as me?! And why me of all people?!" He took a bit to breathe in, then out, and then he glared at me.

"I'M the impostor?! No, you are! You are posing as me, Spades, king of the Spade kingdom!" I tilted my head.

"That's what people were calling me.." I said to the real Spades.

"I'm not trying to look like you, this is how I look. And also, I was in your kingdom, and was unwillingly put in this situation." Spades squinted suspiciously at me.

"Makes sense." he said, looking around.

"So, we swapped bodies?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"No, we just.. I guess.. Swapped places.." I said, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Hmm…. Huh…." Spades looked at me, then at Bonnie. I looked at Bonnie, and started to sweat.

"Fuuuu-" I started to say, but got cut off by Bonnie grabbing me.

"That's why he wasn't afraid of the springlock suits! Now that we have our guy, the fun can REALLY begin!" Spades tilted his head, and I looked around for anything to help me get out of this situation. I saw an axe, and started to plan my escape.

Chapter 14: Other me

I looked on as the other me was being dragged away by the rabbit.

"Wait! What are you going to do to him?" the rabbit turned around.

"I'm going to find him a new suit." I thought for a moment as he walked away.

"Don't give him one that looks like mine!" I shouted to the rabbit as he went around a corner. Then, I heard a crash, and I heard a weird-sounding scream. I ran over to it, and I saw the guy who looks like me chopping the rabbit to bits!

"Hey!" I yelled. "He was gonna make you and I a new suit!" he sighed and facepalmed.

"You are an idiot. He was trying to kill us." I glared at him, and surprisingly, he didn't back away in fear! In fact, he chuckled a little!

"Pfft.. Is.. Is that what you call.. A glare?" I glared at him even harder.

"YES!" I yelled, and he started laughing! The nerve of him!

"You.. You!" he said in between laughing and gasping.

"You look like a child! Like, a child who didn't get the toy they wanted!" he said, and laughed even more, even falling! I was about to explode on him, but I just marched away instead, fuming.

Chapter 15: All the way back

I was laughing, until I glanced at the clock, and noticed it was 5:50!

"Ok.. This is fun and all.." I said while getting up.

"But you need to get back to your kingdom. And you might wanna- wait, where'd you go?" I asked and looked around, not seeing Spades anywhere.

"Um.. Spades..? You need to get back to your place before 6.." I called out, but there was no reply, until I heard a scream! I ran towards it, only to find a hole on the floor, and Spades was falling down it!

"Ok.. This seems like the hole that I fell down to get here, so I think he'll be fine." I said as I turned around, only to come face-to-face with Freddy!

"Ok, maybe I should follow him.." I said nervously as Freddy tried to grab me. I dashed for the exit, leaping over the hole. I went into the lobby, and hid. I heard Freddy coming closer to me, when I heard the 6:00 bells ring, and Freddy walking back to the stage. I sighed in relief, then walked out of the building, and into the nearby forest.

Chapter 16: Aftermath

I fell onto a huge glowing mushroom, and bounced off of it, falling to the ground.

"Ow!" I yelled, and heard some people coming towards me.

"Hello?" I called out, getting up, and looking around. I didn't recognize the place, so some help getting somewhere I recognize would be great..

"Um.. Hello? Hello hello?" I heard, and I turned towards the sound. I saw a horrifying sight. A man with a red phone for a head! I yelped, and jumped back a little.

"Are you ok sir?" he asked. I didn't respond. I just stared. Who was this.. Thing? What is it? I realized where I must be. The uncharted lands. Where all the outcasts and rejects go! I am not any of those things, I'm a king!

"Um.. Sir?" it said, reaching out to me, and even taking a step towards me!

"Are you ok?" it said, taking another step. I pulled out a knife, which I always carry for protection, and pointed it at it. It put it's hands in front of it's head.

"P-please don't hurt me! I don't mean to hurt you! I just help lost people out of these woods!" I lowered my knife a little.

"Well then, help me get back to my kingdom, and I will reward you greatly!" I said, a little surprised. Usually a monster like that would try to kill me and take my throne! The thing nodded.

"O-ok.. You don't have to give me a reward though.." I shook my head.

"Nonsense! I'll make you my official explorer!" it looked around awkwardly.

"I don't think that's a position.."

"Then I'll make it a position! I am the king, of course." it stepped back a bit.

"T-t-the king?! I-I didn't know! I'm sorry!" I tilted my head, and heard a rustle in the bushes. The phone-head froze, then grabbed my wrist, and ran.

Chapter 17: A Sister's Location

We sit and wait for him to come

He comes and we deliver

Upon his plate, death awaits

For his crimes against our lives

Now he comes with a surprise,

Because inside

We scooped out everything

But yet he's still alive!

How did he survive?

How did he survive?

We scooped him out,

and we took his life!

We posed as him,

But got thrown out

Who knew he would still be there?

Chapter 18: Lost runes and lost subjects

I ran with him, hearing something following us. Of course, I looked back, and I saw an off-colored purple rabbit! He kinda looked like the one I met before, but he didn't have a face or a right arm! Wait.. I know this guy… He's the guy who ruled the Spade kingdom before me! I thought he was dead.. And, unfortunately enough, he seemed to recognize me, and started running faster! I yelped, then started running faster. The phone-head-thing pulled me into some bushes, and we fell into darkness. I screamed, but he put his hand against my mouth, muffling the sound.

"Look, I know you're scared, but it'll be fine!" he said. "There are a lot of things and people here who don't like you, but trust me, I'm not one of them!" I squinted my eyes as air rushed past my face.

"O-ok!" I said a little unsurely. We landed on another huge mushroom, and we bounced off, then landed on some rocky ground.

"Alright, you're safe now." he said, and I swear, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him with 4 arms, but when I took a double-take, he just had 2.

"Huh?" I said out of confusion.

"What?" he said, looking at me.

"You just had-" I was interrupted by a screeching noise, and I yelped.

"Mike, calm down! I brought someone who could help us!"

"Us?" I asked, not exactly sure where this was going.

"Yeah. Us. Me, Mike, Fritz, and Jeremy. You know us, don't you remember?" I thought for about 5 minutes, then spoke.

"Nope. Don't know you guys. Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna find a way out of here." I said quickly, then tried to walk away, when suddenly, I fell again. But this time, I doubt this hole leads somewhere. But, then something wrapped around my wrist. I looked up, and saw a red phone, and it's cord wrapped around my wrist! There was a voice coming from the phone, so I put it to my ear.

"Climb.. Up..!" I heard the phone-head guy say through the phone. I climbed, and when I was safe, the phone man put his phone back on his head, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Um.. Thanks.." I said, avoiding eye contact. But can you really have eye contact when the other person doesn't have any visible eyes?

"No problem. You should be careful next time." he said, adjusting the phone on his head.

"Yeah, I guess so.." I replied, looking around. I saw what looked like a bird person with sharp teeth, and I stared, until it stared at me. Then I turned away.

"Oh, that's just great. Harpies. I swear." the phone guy mumbled as he walked over to the bird-person.

"Go away!" he yelled and waved his arms around. It rolled it's eyes and flew away. I began to look around more to see what I could find.

Chapter 19: Back again

I went through the vent, and to the office. It felt nice, to be here again after 5 years. I wonder if they found their way back… I hope they didn't. If they did, I would be in trouble. I pressed the light button, and sighed in relief.

"Nobody's there.. Now to check the other one." I pressed the other button, and to my surprise, I saw a figure! But it didn't look like any animatronic that I built….

"Who in the name of Henry is that..?" I asked myself quietly while the figure walked around aimlessly. Then, it noticed the light, and ran towards the glass, surprising me. It slammed against the glass, stumbled back, and slammed against the glass again. I figured it was trying to break the glass, and ran for the vent, but, to my dismay, was closed. So I went as far as I could from the section of the glass, and tried to stay calm to make a plan of escape as the glass cracked.

Chapter 20: End (1)

In my journeys across the.. What did they call it? The UnderDark? Anyways, in my journeys across the UnderDark, I met multiple People-Things, like a Gargoyle named Mike, a Satyr named Jeremy, a Fairy named Fritz, and, of course, the phone guy, who's name is Scott. Scott showed me how to get in and out quickly, different hiding places, and gave me different maps from his own journeys across the uncharted lands. Then he showed me the way home. When I got there, I found everyone looking quite saddened.

"What is wrong, my subjects?" Everyone who heard me turned around, and looked quite overjoyed. People ran up to me, crying, and hugged me!

"Oh! Hello! I'm sorry I have been absent for so long!" One of my subjects, Shannon, looked at me.

"Someone has assassinated the other Cards!" She cried out. I gasped.

"My friends? WHO DID THIS?!" I said in both desperation and sadness at the loss of my friends.

"We have a witness who says an imposter did it!" She said as she burst in tears. One of my servants, Johnny, ran up to me.

"I saw them do it with my own eyes! They looked just like you!" I squinted my eyes and looked in the distance, and remembered the imposter I saw at the 'U.S.', and how the chicken, Jason, and Bon thought I was a murderer.

Chapter 21: End (2)

I ran to the vents as the unknown animatronic rammed into the glass more and more, cracking it severely. I slammed the vent door open and shoved myself in. While I was crawling, I heard the glass shatter, and the vent door open with a creak. My curses were drowned out by the screech of metal-on-metal, and I crawled as fast as I could towards the elevator, and eventually, I got there. But, unfortunately, my metallic pursuer was fast enough to reach into the elevator while I was about to press the red button and grab my ankle. I tried to kick it away, but my attempts were futile, because the animatronic pulled me back into the vents. I tried to grab something to save myself, but the vent's surface was too smooth for me to grab onto anything. It dragged me into the office, and I could see it fully. It looked like Ennard, but..different.. It had raggedy king's clothing on, and had a yellow eye.

"Hey there Spades. Been a long time, hasn't it? Come to visit me?" I shook my head furiously, trying to think of a way out of here.

"Well, why are you leaving so soon?" It said manically as it raised it's fist, and everything went black.

The End

Epoluge

I searched and searched for the hole that brought me back here, but could never find it. I tried to rule all of the kingdoms, but nothing was ever the same. I couldn't get advice from Clubs, I couldn't get lost in Diamond's eyes, and I couldn't mess around with Hearts. But, I'm keeping my hopes up, and trying to be a good ruler! At least I can do that.. But, I have help from my servants, and the People-Things I found in the forest! I just hope everything will be ok in the end..


End file.
